Quand le serpent déraille
by OceanLotus
Summary: Quand Malefoy tombe amoureux de Granger, Lucis n'apprécit guère. Mais si finalement ce n'était pas de si mauvaise augure ?


D'ores et déjà bijour à tous ;)...Donc voila pour moi une deuxieme fics (une seule sur Fanfic mais c'est normal ;)) et donc là, une Drago/Hermione...

* * *

C'était deux jours avant la rentrée à Poudlard. Hermione, Harry et Ron parlait tranquillement dans le salon du terrier. Cette année le ministère de la magie semblait du côté d'Harry Potter, et nombreux étaient les articles qui vantaient ses mérites. Mais Harry savait éperdument que ça ne pouvait que provoquer le mépris des serpentard...et une horde de fan. Harry Potter était devenu beau garçon. Durant ses deux dernières années son corps c'était affirmé, et son regard en faisait chavirer plus d'une. Pourtant il était extrêmement maladroit et accumulait les histoires d'un jour. Hermione était toujours extrêmement intelligente, elle avait acquit certaines manières qui la rendait de plus en plus ravissante plus les jours défilaient. Quand à Ron, sa maladresse ne s'était pas arrangé et nourrissait de plus en plus un sentiment d'amour envers Hermione. 

'Mione, c'est vrai ce que m'a dit Harry?

Que t'as dis Harry?

Que...que tu ne serais plus avec nous à...Gryffondor...

Hein?

Hermione regarda à tour de rôle Harry et Ron. Ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu'il racontait. Harry s'expliqua.

J'ai trouvé par hasard,

devant le regard d'Hermione il se força à ajouter

Bon, pas forcément par hasard, mais j'ai trouvé un papier annonçant que...tu étais préfète en chef...Et Percy, nous avaient dit que les préfets en chef possédaient leur propre salle commune...et

Oui, mais je ne vous abandonne pas pour autant, il s'agit juste de travailler dans le calme et d'y dormir. Je passerai encore sûrement beaucoup de temps avec vous dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Je me demande qui sera le deuxième préfet en chef, interrompit Ron.

Je ne sais pas, et je m'en fiche, mise à part Draco Malefoy personne ne peut être détestable au point de ne pouvoir le ou la supporter.

Hermione ne croyait pas si bien dire. Arrivés à la gare 3/4, là ou ils devaient s'embarquer pour Poudlard, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec la bande à Malefoy.

Tient, Potter, Granger et la Belette. Dommage. Vous êtes toujours bien vivant.

Hermione sentit sa colère exploser

On t'a pas sonné Malefoy.

Elle se surprit à rougir en le détaillant, puis monta immédiatement dans le Poudlard express, faisant signe à ses amis de la suivre et d'éviter la poursuite de l'embrouille. Mais Malefoy n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il rentra dans le même wagon que les trois amis et s'installa bien proche d'Hermione.

La compagnie d'un Préfet en Chef ne vous dérange pas j'espère.

Un sourire triomphale s'afficha sur son visage. Pour les trois autres se fut la surprise totale. Quand Hermione eu reprit ses esprits elle le toisa du regard.

Ah...mais j'espère que la compagnie d'une préfète en chef ne te dérange pas non plus...

Malefoy resta coït.

Quoi! C'est...Toi? Oh non ! Pas possible ! Je vais me réveiller !

Il théâtralisai la scène. Et sur son visage se dessina l'esquisse d'un sourire.

Hum...partager l'année d'une sang-de-bourbe...hum...d'une...

Il prit soin de la mater de haut en bas.

D'une ravissante sang-de-bourbe

Harry se leva immédiatement l'empoignant.

Ne t'avise pas de la toucher une seul fois ou tu auras affaire à moi. Maintenant sort. !

Oh...Potter...Que vas tu me faire ? Me supplier à genoux d'arrêter ou je ne sais quoi. J'ai peur Potter, extrêmement Peur.

Il se dégagea de l'emprise d'Harry avant de sortir du Wagon. Hermione soupira.

Et dire que j'étais heureuse d'être Préfète en Chef. Oh...Et puis. Ce n'est pas un p'tit con qui va me faire peur. Il changera bien vite de comportement, je vous le promet.

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait maintenir le regard de Malefoy sans rougir. Elle espérait qu'il ne l'ai pas vu, sinon, il s'imaginerait n'importe quoi...Qu'il lui plaisait par exemple. Draco Malefoy lui plaire? Mais quelle idée stupide.

Draco rejoint dans son compartiment Pansy, Goyle et Crabbe. Il s'essaya en prenant Pansy par l'épaule, ce qui eu pour effet de la rendre toute joyeuse et de crier de sa voix aigu.

Dragoooooooooooooooooooooo

Oui...bon ça va...tu vas rendre jalouse toute les autres si tu continues à crier mon nom à chaque fois que je te frôle.

Il se tourna vers Goyle et Crabbe

Ben alors ! Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? La marchande de friandises est sûrement passé et vous restez là...Les mains vides? Non mais j'HALLUCINE. Allez bougez vous, et plus vite que ça...Je veux mes bonbons.

Il fut prit d'un fou rire, lorsqu'il vu les têtes interloqués des deux imbéciles.

Je crois...Pansy qu'il est tant que tu te changes, tu ne crois pas?

Un sourire narquois s'installa sur son visage. Il la regarda se changer profitant bien du spectacle, bien que Pansy soit loin d'être un modèle de beauté...Comme Granger. Il eut un petit rictus. Que lui arrivait-il. Trouver une sang-de-bourbe belle, attirante, désirante. Non. Quelque chose clochait. Il était malade. voilà c'était sûrement ça. Ca lui passerait.

HERMIONE !

Pansy sursauta quand elle l'entendit crier...le prénom de Granger en plus.

Quoi? Susurra t-elle.

Il voulait sûrement dire que j'étais là...répondit Hermione à sa place. Malefoy, je suis venu t'avertir.

Et vérifier mes pensées abjectes, pensa-t-elle.

A...Il se remit de ses émotions, une apparition divine au moment ou il pensait à elle. Impossible. Et de quoi veut tu donc m'avertir ? Son air impassible revint au galop.

Te prévenir que tu pouvais te servir de n'importe qui… comme Pansy mais aucunement de moi.

Ah...Il avait l'air aussi idiot que Crabbe et Goyle à cette instant. Il se leva donc et se rapprocha d'Hermione. Et sinon?

Tu sentiras ma colère passer. La proximité de Draco la troublait, elle priait pour qu'il ne voit pas le rouge sur ses joues...raté

C'est pour ça que tu rougis en ma proche...présence dit-il en touchant d'un doigt l'une de ses joues.

Son sourire était éclatant maintenant.

On se voit à Poudlard Bébé.

Puis il se retourna vers Pansy qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se produisait. Hermione furieuse claqua la porte et revint voir Harry et Ron.

Hey 'Mione. Ca va?

Très bien ! Merci !

On t'a rien fait nous se plaignit Ron. C'est pas notre faute si l'autre serpent t'a...mise dans cette état.

Laissez tomber ! Je me débrouillerais seule. C'est bon.

Le train approchait maintenant de Poudlard. Harry était tout excité car en arrivant ici il oubliait tout l'été désagréable qu'il avait passé. Hermione faisait toujours la gueule. Et Ron se gavait de chocogrenouilles. Puis ils montèrent dans les carrosses avant d'arriver dans la grande salle. Hermione se surprit à jeter un oeil du côté de la table des serpentard, Draco faisait étrangement de même. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Hermione frissonna avant de détourner la tête. Draco ne savait que penser alors il réaffirma l'étreinte qu'il avait avec sa voisine de table. Après la répartition, le professeur Mcgonagall conduisit les deux préfets en chef vers leurs salles communes . Leur indiquant le mot de passe. Et ils entrèrent. Bizarrement aucun d'eux ne fit un pas de plus une fois rentré à l'intérieur.

Ben alors Granger on n'ose pas aller jusqu'à sa chambre?

Je pourrait dire pareil Malefoy...

Ah...dit le alors...et tu verras ce qu'il en retourne.

Quel gamin pensa-t-elle. Elle prit un air de jeune ado pour lui répondre.

Ben alors Malefoy, on n'ose pas aller jusqu'à sa chambre.

Froissé dans son orgueil, plus par la voix que par les paroles d'Hermione, il la plaqua contre le mur.

Oh...oui...

Draco ! LACHE MOI !

Draco? Sommes nous assez intime pour que tu m'appelles par mon prénom?

Je te ferais remarquer mon cher que tu as fait de même lorsque j'ai interrompus ta séance de reluquage.

Il rougit.

Heu...et bien...Ce n'est pas une raison. On ne se moque pas impunément de Draco Malefoy.

Ah bon? Pourquoi aurait-il droit à un traitement de faveur?

Ne sachant que répondre il s'appuya plus fort contre Hermione et s'approcha de son visage.

Malefoy ne fait pas ce que tu regretteras plus tard. Lâche moi !

En guise de réponse il l'embrassa, et Hermione détourna immédiatement sa tête.

Hum...Hermione...j'aime les femmes qui tentent de me résister. Ca ne fait qu'augmenter mon désir...Il l'a souleva et la transporta jusqu'à une chambre pendant qu'elle lui donnait des coups. Il la posa sur le lit, la regarda une dernière fois et sortit de la chambre la laissant abasourdie.

Il est totalement fou...oui c'est bien cela. Et j'ai totalement détesté quand il m'a embrassé...Totalement...Elle soupira avant de ranger ses affaires.

Hein...mais...Que font ses boxers dans mon sac...Oh...mais...oh non...la chambre de Malefoy.

Sur ces mots, Draco apparut sur le seuil un soutient gorge à la main.

Ca ne serait pas à toi ça par hasard. Il souriait, mais amicalement pour une fois.

Hermione gênée fonça droit sur lui pour le lui prendre.

Lâche ça !

Draco lui marchait déjà vers sa valises.

Tu parles Granger, toi tu as déjà analysée tout mes boxers. Il se retourna vers elle, toujours ce sourire aux lèvres. Hermione était rouge pivoine.

Mais non ! C'est en l'ouvrant que...

Mais oui mon cœur. Il lui envoya un baiser avant de prendre sa valise et retourner dans sa chambre.

Hey ! Mais la mienne !

Vient la chercher !

Hermione grommela avant de suivre Draco dans sa chambre, un mauvais pressentiment en tête...

* * *

Vala pour le premier chapitre...l'autre ne devrait pas tarder...après ma semaine de ouf :) Laissez vos Rewiewssssssss 


End file.
